Temari's Birthday- A ShikaTema One Shot
by SasuSakuObsession
Summary: It's Temari's birthday and Shikamaru, being Shikamaru, obviously doesn't want to go. But when is mother forces him, he does. Ino suggests a simple game of truth or dare. What could happen in an innocent game like that?


Temari's birthday party - A ShikaTema one shot

(A/N):I know this one's going to be good! ShikaTema is absolutely hilarious to write and since I'm a lot like Temari (if I do say so myself) this is way easier to write than I expected it to be!

Both Shikamaru and Temari are quite close to being my favourite characters and I totally LOVE the ship. They're perfect together!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, not even a little!

Annnnywaysss, enough ranting and on to the one shot! Read on!

Shikamaru groaned as he was dragged out of bed by his very troublesome mom. "Shikamaru! Today is Temari's birthday and everyone's ready to leave! Naruto, Chouji and a whole lot of others are waiting outside for you! Move it!"

Shikamaru reluctantly walked out of his house, yawning tiredly and wishing that he was on his bed, sleeping.

Why did he have to go to the birthday party of the #1 scary kunoichi? She was just some random girl from the sand village! She was nice when she wanted to be, yes, but otherwise she was a total slave-driver! Last time he had seen her, she forced him to enter the jounnin exams. He passed, but that was not the point.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Shikamaru still wondered how Chouji could speak with his mouth so full all the time. "Hey Chouji, Naruto. My mom told me that many of you were here. You seem to be the only ones. Troublesome, isn't she?" "No, your mom was right. The others left 'cause they didn't want to wait for you," Naruto said in his usual obnoxious manner. Chouji led the way and the other two followed him.

Shikamaru groaned, "Why do I have to go to some random party? That suna girl is troublesome." "She's cool and scary. A lot like Sakura-chan, if you ask me!" Naruto said.

After that comment, Shikamaru tuned out Naruto's shouting and walked behind him. "Say, Shikamaru, did you get anything for Temari? Naruto got her a scroll for a new wind style jutsu and a set of kunai. My mom gave me a traditional kimono for her." Chouji said. "Yeah. It's troublesome but my mom dragged me to some jewellery shop or the other and got a necklace and a pair of earrings for that troublesome girl." Shikamaru drawled in his usual lazy manner.

Chouji patted Shikamaru on the back and said, "Oh, come on! Cheer up a bit, will you?" "Troublesome," was Shikamaru's reply.

"We're here!" Naruto announced loudly and sprinted into the crowd of people in the large garden in which Temari's birthday party was being held.

Actually, her party was originally supposed to be held in Suna but Gaara had to come to Konoha for some-kage-thing or the other and so, as Gaara's escort, she had to come along with him.

She was really not disappointed that her party would be in Konoha. She had many friends there, and she actually liked that her birthday would be celebrated there.

Shikamaru covered his ears with his hands, "Does the music have to be so loud. It's troublesome." He said and walked off to the side of the garden where it was quieter and left Chouji to himself.

Chouji spotted food and immediately rushed towards it. Typical Chouji.

He heard the loud voice of the suna girl approaching him, "Hey, Crybaby! Didn't see you there. I honestly didn't expect you to come, you know?"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, "I wasn't going to, but mom forced me. You know how she is." Temari grinned widely, "Yoshino-san is so nice! I really love her!"

Shikamaru groaned, "Does the music have to be so loud?" "Yup. And you are not going to be able to do anything about it. Come on, it's time to cut the cake."

Shikamaru yawned lazily and walked after her. He would never admit this out loud, but she looked breathtaking to him. Her navy blue shiny strapless dress that went up to the knees looked beautiful with her hair left loose.

Shikamaru shook all unwanted thoughts out of his head and continued walking behind her.

The first thing he saw was the cake. Man, it was big. It was white all over, with pink and blue icing. Huh. Typical girl.

Everyone started to wish Temari a happy birthday and give her her gifts as she cut the cake.

Finally, Shikamaru whipped a small pouch out of his abnormally large pocket and handed it to her, "Happy birthday," then he learned in and whispered against her ear, "You look good." Shikamaru's hot breath on her ear made her shiver. "Really hot, I'd say."

Temari was blushing all over. She had a completely red face and was unable to form words, "I-I-Thank you, Crybaby," she finally managed to say sarcastically.

Once everyone had given their gifts, they decided to play some games to liven up things. "TRUTH OR DARE!" That was Ino. Everyone agreed and sat down in a circle.

"Birthday girl can start," Ino grinned, "This is going to be fun."

"Okay, Naruto truth or dare?" Temari asked. "Uhh...truth." "Hmm..how far have you gone with Hinata?" Temari asked, a teasing expression on her face. Naruto blushed and looked down, "I..I've slept with her, yeah..." All the boys (except Sasuke who smirked) wolf-whistled and the girls cooed at Hinata, who was tomato red. Neji looked positively outraged. "WHAT?!"

"Stop it! Now tēme, truth or dare?" Naruto asked. "Hn. Dare." "Oooohhh...okay. I dare you to...kiss Sakura-chan, in front of all of us, on the mouth, for fifteen seconds!"

"What? Naruto you're evil! Yeah, Sasuke-kun and I are dating and all, but that doesn't mean you've gotta do this!" Sakura protested, blushing furiously.

"Oh yes it does! All the dating couples here except you too are quite open. We've never seen you two kiss, hug or even hold hands! So yeah, go on, tēme!" Naruto chided.

You could a hint of a blush crawling up Sasuke's neck. "Hn. Whatever, dobe." Sasuke crawled towards Sakura, who was opposite him and and placed his mouth on hers, pushing her down and making her moan softly into his mouth.

Everyone cheered for the couple, Naruto counting down fifteen seconds loudly, "15...14...13...12...11...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0! Okay you're done! Ooo, look how you've ended up!"

Sasuke was on top of Sakura, who was lying down and both of them were panting breathlessly, faces flushed and lips swollen. Sasuke's left and Sakura's right hands were entwined, and Sasuke's other hand was on her rear, holding her up while Sakura's left hand was in Sasuke's hair.

"That was soooooo hot!" Temari said, smirking widely.

Sasuke quickly got off his girlfriend and helped her up, moving back to where he was sitting before, "Whatever. Ino, truth or dare?" "Dare!" "Slap the dobe." " My pleasure, " Ino bowed dramatically and slapped Naruto on the cheek, who started tenderly rubbing his now red cheek. "OW!"

Ino smirked, "Shikamaru truth or dare?" "Meh. Truth. I don't want to get up." "Lazy bum. Okay, I'm going to ask you something I'm sure we all want to know. When you gave Temari her gift, what did you whisper in her ear to make her blush like that?"

Shikamaru turned away to hide the blush on his face. Huh! He had thought he would never have to admit it, "Uh...I told her she looked good. And she did-gak!" He did NOT mean to say that second sentence.

"Wait wait wait...such a short sentence does not take so long. What did you say after that?" Ino smirked. Oh yeah, this was getting good. "Umm... nothing?" But he knew that wouldn't work.

He looked at Temari. Though she was blushing, she smirked and man, that smirk was super sexy. He groaned, "Fine, fine! I told her she looked really hot, okay?" All the boys wolf-whistled at Shikamaru and the girls cooed at him. Just like they did with Naruto.

"Tch. Troublesome. Okay uh...Chouji truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to go without food for the rest of this party." "What? Okay...I'll try."

Shikamaru sighed. Well that was easier than he thought. Someone had definitely managed to lecture Chouji.

"Hmm..Temari, truth or dare?" Chouji asked, trying not to grab a packet of chips. "I choose...dare."

Chouji smirked, "I dare you...to kiss whomever you think is the hottest boy in the room. On the lips."

Temari blushed, "O-Okay..." She looked around. Naruto? Taken. Sasuke? Taken. Neji? No effing way! Lee? Ew. Kiba? Stinks. Sai? Taken. Chouji? Again ew. Shikamaru? Hm...he had told her she looked hot and she would have to repay him in some way. He was kinda hot himself. Not as hot as Sasuke but, definitely hot!

She smirked at Shikamaru who was right next to her and pulling him closer, kissed him without warning. And for the fourth time that night, the boys were wolf-whistling and girls were cooing.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. That was unexpected! But then the dark orbs closed slowly and he stared to respond, pulling her on his lap. Temari moaned when he bit her bottom lip softly and that was when they both forgot about the others in the room.

Two muscular arms snaked around Temari's waist, one hand in her hair and another massaging her back. Both of Temari's hands were on Shikamaru's neck.

"HEY! Are you two done or what? Chouji asked you to kiss, not make out!" "Way to ruin the moment, Kiba!" Ino shouted, pulling Sai towards her.

Temari pulled away slowly, panting, "You're a good kisser, you know that?" Shikamaru smirked and placed a light kiss on her exposed collarbone, "Now I do."

"Awwwww...so cute!" Ino squealed, pulling Sai even closer, "Don't you think so, Sai-kun?" Sai simply smiled, a real smile, which he had learned to do around Ino and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, everyone is acting all couply! Even teme and Sakura-chan are! Just look at them!" Sakura was fast asleep, cuddled into Sasuke's chest. "She's asleep dobe." "That's not the point! Hinata-chan is sitting away from me and I don't like it. Come here, Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed and sat down next to Naruto, who immediately wound an arm around her waist and kissed her hair, "That's better."

Temari was still on Shikamaru's lap, his arms around her waist, "What say we end this game, and go have some fun with our boyfriends?" Ino nodded excitedly and pulled Sai to his feet.

Naruto jumped up with Hinata and Neji got up, carrying a sleeping Tenten bridal style. Sasuke also slipped one hand under Sakura's knees and another under her neck and lifted her up.

"Boyfriends?" Shikamaru questioned with his usual lazy drawl. "Oh come on! You expect me NOT to date you after THAT kiss?" Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, "Troublesome." "Damn Nara. You're the one that's troublesome."

Naruto grinned, "We'll be off!" Everyone except Temari and Shikamaru left the spot.

"So, what did you get me for my birthday, huh?" She asked, holding up the pouch he had given her. "Close your eyes." She did. He took the pouch from her and fastened the chain, which, coincidentally had a silver heart pendant, around her neck. He then removed her danglers and put the shining pair of silver rings in her ears.

"Open your eyes." When she saw the chain and Shikamaru showed her her own reflection in a pond, she gasped and threw her arms around him, "Thank you."

Shikamaru smiled and kissed her gently. He was happy.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that huh, Nara?" "Actually, that kiss sometime ago was my first," Shikamaru smiled. "Well I'm honoured to have been your first and second kiss, then."

"Do you want to be my third too?" "Yup. And your last," Temari smirked and kissed him.

(A/N): So...that's it! What do you think? Please review!

Love you guys x  
SasuSakuObsession 


End file.
